


Back to 1986

by larutanrepus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larutanrepus/pseuds/larutanrepus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when children Dean and Sam meet the Sasquatch 23 year old Sam Winchester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Dean turned around cocked the shotgun and blasted the son-of-a-bitch. The ghost was not one to wait, already knocked Sam out and was heading for Dean. The cool breeze cut through his jacket and undershirt making him shiver, he shrugged off the cold and kept digging. About 5 minutes later the bones were covered in salt and gasoline. Striking the match and dropping it in the crevice, Dean ran over to Sam who was still out cold it really concerned Dean. "Sam" Dean grunted lifting Sam's head into his lap tapping his cheeks "Time to wake up Princess" Something shifted behind Dean and he instinctively reached for his shotgun, turning around quickly he; spotted nothing. Turning back around cursing himself for being so paranoid hot breath danced across his neck sending shivers up his spine "It's time to go.." It whispered and everything shifted to darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam woke up slowly, not yet opening his eyes Sam reached out to feel for knife under his pillow confused when all he felt was wet thick water. “Dean” He called out it’s official I feel like I got hit by a bus. Sam shifted again cracking his eyes open regretting the decision as the sun blinded him. He lifted his hand to cover his eyes and studied his surroundings. He was in a field it must’ve rained recently according to the wet mud all over his face and clothes what happened to the graveyard he thought to himself. And where the hell is Dean?” Sam sat up stretching out his lanky legs and arms. Now standing he could see a street, busy with people doing there daily activities. Sam didn’t recognize being near a city this busy. Walking, people started to notice him; curious people looked him up and down and some kids held close to there mothers. Sam wasn’t bothered by it he was used to being the outsider in a new town everyone curious at the new citizens so he just walked on. He saw a sign that said “Miles diner” and went into it asking a waitress where the nearest motel was Dean was sure to be there. Satisfied on where he was going, he went into the bathrooms to clean off his face and clothes as best as he could and headed to Relax Inn. 

—

Dean woke up wiping his eyes groggily. Knowing Sam would wake up soon and be hungry he started prepping breakfast. 

“Dean?” Sam whispered 

“Right here Sammy” Dean replied getting the stool to reach the cereal. 

“Daddy?” 

“At work still just us for a couple more days” 

“I want eggs and toast, please” Sam said getting down and stumbling over to the kitchen table. The small motel they were staying at was cramped up not enough room for a person it seemed like but Dean and Sam made it work. Dean checked the fridge adding eggs to the list of things they needed to get and toast. “Sorry Sammy cereal today Ill make eggs and toast tomorrow” Sam bowed his head kicking his feet “Okay” 

Dean hated to disappoint his little brother but he seemed to do all the time they only had 3 dollars left to last the days that his father was gone and Dean didn’t know how he could stretch it. Sam sat happily watching morning cartoons and eating his cereal while Dean re-salted the windows and door. Someone knocked on the door and Sam bounced out of his chair ready to open it but Dean quickly stopped him and put his finger to his mouth. 

“Dean!?” A loud deep voice called out from behind the door “Dean? Answer the door!”

Dean panicked that wasn’t his dad yelling it was a stranger, and the stranger knew his name. He slowly picked up Sam and put him in the tiny closet.

“Dean?” Sam said tears pooling in his eyes, Sam was still too young to understand *Danger* so in his mind he thought Dean was upset with him, Dean understood this and soothed him. “Sammy we are gonna play hide and seek so I need you to stay in here and once I found my hiding place I’ll say ready then you can come out okay? Sam’s expression changed immediately his smile perked up.

“Dean!?” The loud voice called out again. “Okay, Sammy I’m gonna go hide now stay in the closet until I say I’m ready okay?” “Okay Dean!”

Dean closed the closet door quietly then grabbed his shotgun from under his bed. His dad took him shooting a few months back and he practiced a lot since then, his dad said he was a natural at shooting and it would be good for hunts but, Dean just thought of it as another way he could protect Sammy.

He carefully turned the knob closed his eyes and shot. Cocking it again, shooting a slow melody until he was out he dropped the shotgun to the floor. He didn’t hear anything for a moment then saw a giant man jump into the room. Sammy curious of the loud bangs jumped out of the closet and screamed when he saw Dean on the floor restrained by the tall Sasquatch. 

“What the hell?!” The giant man said but Dean still struggled his only thought protect Sammy he reached for his knife in his back pocket and bit the mans arm using the distraction to yell out “Sammy close your eyes” Sam obeyed and the man fell to the ground on top of Dean. “Keep em closed Sammy okay? Everything’s alright” Sam sniffed and nodded tiny hands still covering his eyes. Dean shut the open front door and locked it studying the giant man in front of him. His hair was longer than Sam’s at this point and Sammy needed a haircut bad. The man had a weird tattoo on his chest where Dean tried to cut his chest and bruise was forming where Dean kicked him on his cheek multiple times to knock him out. Dean dropped the knife out of his hands and shook to the core. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what was going on he wanted his Dad, he was scared. 

Covering the man up with a blanket picking up Sam and heading out the door he grabbed a quarter slid it into the slot and dialed.

“Caleb?”


	3. Chapter 3

"Deuce?" Caleb mumbled over the line. It was too early for this, sure it was past 11 but he was still in his teenage "I wake up when it's past 12" stage or he was in a pissy mood the rest of the day. "D-Damien" Dean stammered "Man.. There's a man in our house he attacked us, he's the size of a bus! I don't wanna called dad because he's already mad at me.." Dean breathed the last few words not wanting Caleb to hear the crack in his voice, Dean wanted to fight off that man he managed to stop him for a little while but it wasn't going to last. Dean set Sam down next to him awaiting Caleb's reply.

 

Caleb huffed out a breath making a cracking noise in the line "Okay kid, take Sammy and Yourself away from where the man is and Give me your location.." Caleb paused

 

Dean thought of where he was his dad made him study exactly where they were at and the entire city map"Winston-Salem.. N-North Carolina"

 

"Good job, Deuce.. Now uh.." Caleb was struggling to figure out where a seven year old and a 3 year old could go he's never been to Old Salem, only god knows what John was hunting up down there but it didn't sound good. Dean interrupted the awkward pause his voice shaky "Damien, Sammy's scared" _So am I.._ Caleb heard the unsaid words, running hands through his hair damn Winchester's always got him stressed and he got attached without even realizing it.

 

"Damien! T-The man he's right there.." Dean whispered.

 

\--

 

Sam had a helluva a headache.

 

And if that wasn't enough a giant bruise forming on his jaw line and forehead from where the kid kicked him. _Wait kid. Oh Shit that was Dean.. Not my Dean younger Dean_  memories flooded back to him of the events that unfolded.

 

Sam's headache amplified 

 

"Just another Tuesday.." Sam muttered, sitting up. He wiped the blood from his upper lip and stretched his arms opening his mouth a few time's to make sure the damn kid  _Dean.._ He reminded himself didn't break his jaw. Sam heard distant talking and strained his ears to listen to the conversation but he couldn't make out but a few words that deemed useless. Making his way to the door and saw Dean and His miniature self _Well this is just great_ he hoped that seeing his miniature self won't explode the universe but once kid Sammy saw Big Sam he alerted Dean and Dean turned around eyes wide then dropped the phone scooping kid Sammy up and sprinting towards the woods.

 

"Hey! Wait!" Sam yelled making long strides towards them but Dean and kid Sam were gone.  _I'm gonna screw up history aren't I?_ He took one more look at the woods and started towards them running his hands through his greasy hair.

 

\--

 

"Dad" Caleb yelled shoving clothes into a duffle, once the line went dead and Caleb felt for Dean and all he got was distress it was pouring off the kid and Caleb was a few states away.

 

"Yeah?" Mackland said groggily wiping his eyes resting on the door frame.

 

"We gotta go Dean and Sam- Something's wrong- Old Salem, North Carolina that's where we're headed" Caleb came out of the bathroom and shoved his toothbrush and his pistol into his duffel.

 

Mac's eyes widened and ran to his bedroom to get his things packed Caleb assumed. They were in the car by 1:00 heading to Winston-Salem, they had no way of reaching Dean but Caleb knew they were both alive could feel them still it wasn't a dead line still, it didn't mean they weren't scared and alone and the man was still looking for them from what Caleb could tell from Dean's last words on the phone.  _Don't worry guys we're on our way_.

 

\--

 

"Dean?" Sam sobbed wiping the constant flow of tears from his face. Dean pulled Sam to his chest and stroked his hair looking from behind the rock pile they were currently hiding at. He didn't see the man anywhere which was a good sign but that could mean he's out there looking for them- _Are we being hunted?_ Dean thought but shook his head  _Dad hunt's monsters and we are not monster's.._ another thought flowed unwelcome through Dean's mind  _maybe that man is the monster- the monster dad was looking for_

 

Dean sighed rocking Sam back and forth rubbing soothing circles on his back "It'll be okay Sammy, Caleb will be here soon then we can go to Pastor Jim's and eat his pancakes how's that sound?" Sam looked up eyes gleaming and he smirked and nodded. "Alright Sammy let's get moving you can go on my back" Sam jumped onto Dean adjusting himself wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

 

Dean walked for about 30 minutes before he found a river. The river was shallow but was a steep drop and Dean couldn't see a way around it he set Sam down on a tree stump and looked for a way down. If he could make some sort of steps and then a makeshift bridge across it then they would be homefree  _no way the man will be able to get across he doesn't seem that smart not like Daddy, Sammy and I._ Ready to started his plan he made sure Sam knew where he was and crawled down the side of the river splashing his feet into the icy water froze him for a moment but he immediately bounced back, Dean looked for anything that resembled something Sammy could climb down he found a few roots growing out the side and tried them out himself. Satisfied it would work, he began to think of way he could cross the river Dean studied the shapes of the rocks and tried them out himself to make sure they were stable, halfway across the river he heard Sammy scream. Following his previous path he scrambled to get to his little brother trying to climb the root's as fast as he could he got 3/4th's of the way up and his eyes widened.

 

The man was about to grab Sammy.

 

"No!" Dean yelled "Sammy!" Dean tried to pull himself up but he just wasn't strong enough he could get himself out of the river-trench the man touched Sam the slightest and a blinding light appeared Dean suddenly felt dizzy and lost his balance "S-am" He muttered and his hand slipped from the root he was holding onto and he fell back into the rocky terrain below him.


End file.
